endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies: Reygvauld
The Party is attacked by mysterious brigands! It is revealed that the brigands are part of something more... Dire Revenant - Level 10 - APS: 40____________________________________________________________ Hit Points: 2000 - Mana Points: 500 - Attack Damage: 50 Magical - Spell Effect: 50 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 20 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Critical Hit Bonus: +50 Physical - Bonus Hit Chance: 5% - Overcast Chance: 20% Wraith Pulse - 40 MP - Deals ( Spell Effect ) damage to each enemy unit in an area up to ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 2 )m away that is ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 2 )m large. If Overcast, each enemy in the area takes ( Spell Effect x 2 ) damage instead. Soul Sunder - 30 MP - Sunders target unit within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 2 )m for ( Spell Effect ) Spell Resist, but not Armor. This sunder is not weakened past 0 Spell Resist. If Overcast, weakens the affected units by ( Spell Effect x 2 ) Spell Resist instead. Rain of Sorrows - 15 MP - Until his next turn, the Dire Revenant calls down a Dire Downpour that weakens enemies on the battlefield by ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) Attack Damage and Spell Effect until the Dire Revenant's next turn. If Overcast, lowers those stats by ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) instead. Shadow Grasp - 100 MP - Consumes an enemy unit in Shadows, dealing ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) damage to that unit and stunning it. Until you cast Shadow Grasp on another unit, the targeted unit also has - ( Spell Effect x 0.3 ) Spell Resist. The Debuff is applied after the spell deals its damage. If Overcast, deals ( Spell Effect x 3 ) damage to the target instead. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 1 )m. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Nether Priest - Level 5 - APS: 30______________________________________________________________ Hit Points: 150 - Mana Points: 250 - Attack Damage: 20 - Spell Effect: 50 - Armor: 5 - Spell Resist: 25 - Critical Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +50% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% - Overcast Chance: 25% Dark Restoration - 25 MP - Restores ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) Hit Points on target ally within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 4 )m or self. If Overcast, also grants that ally + ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) Attack Damage until your next turn. Nether Curse - 20 MP - Applies a Nether Curse to the party member, that can only be cured by visiting a Healer or Priest of some kind, an NPC with healing capabilities. While on a party member, that party member has -10% Attack Damage and Spell Effect. 65% Success Chance. Burn Away - 50 MP - The Nether Priest ignites a unit within 5m of himself, burning away 5% of that unit's Max Hit Points, then dealing ( Spell Effect x 1.75 ) damage to that unit. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Skeleton Swordsman - Level 3 - APS: 10_______________________________________________________ Hit Points: 50 - Attack Damage: 20 - Armor: 8 - Spell Resist: 6 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Hit Chance: 15% Creak - Whenever a Skeleton Swordsman attacks, it has a 10% chance to stun the unit it is attacking, due to its unearthly creaking. Mob Mentality - Whenever the Skeleton Swordsman attacks, it deals +5% damage on attack for each unit that had attacked the unit it is attacking since the Skeleton's last turn. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Ogre Berserker - Level 6 - APS: 25____________________________________________________________ Hit Points: 600 - Attack Damage: 35 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 15 - Critical Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Hit Chance: 15% Break - Whenever an Ogre attacks a unit for the first time in an encounter, he deals +20 Damage on Attack.